juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead
Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead is the seventh episode of The Life & Times of Juniper Lee. Summary Many years ago, there once was an evil witch named Auntie Roon who had battled the mighty Te Xuan Ze of that time. She was defeated and also banished at the same time. Many years later, a 10th level Warlock has gotten together with a Pus Goblin and an Antelope Snake to release Auntie Roon at the once sacred grounds where the Orchid Bay Mall now stands. Recap Jasmine recounts the tale of a battle between a previous Te Xuan Ze and Auntie Roon. Looking at the image of her in the Te Xuan Ze book of magic, June just comments with surprise that she "rode a guppy". Ah-mah agrees and tells her not to worry as there's no way she'd be able to come back because it would require three unlikely magical creatures to make a deal which would never happen. The camera then cuts to those exact three types of monsters shaking hands agreeably. Having summoned Auntie Roon from banishment, they agree to release her in exchange for a boon, gathering some kids at a mall. Confused about what a "boon" is, Auntie gets out of them the real reason for summoning her; They're gonna eat the kids. June, Jody and Ophelia over-hear on the radio that their favorite band "Ambiguous Angst" is having an Album-release at Orchid Bay Mall and decide to go, bringing along Roger, Ray Ray as well as a reluctant Dennis left to babysit them. The line for the music shop is so long that they wait there for hours, to the point where already time for Ah-mah to pick them up with her car. June goes to stall and gets out only to discover that her grandma isn't there yet. Just then, Aunti Roon enters the scene to fill in her part of the deal, a boon with the three monsters who summoned her. Aunty Roon.png RoonS1.png|Roon announcing her plans to the trapped kids. Farm.png|Auntie and her cronies at a "farm"... Which turns out to be an actual farm. As Roon unleashes chaos in the mall by bringing down the Veil, she discovers that there's some "good magic" nearby and traces the smell to Ray Ray and Monroe cowering behind a stall. As the two get on her nerves, she threatens Ray Ray enough to yell for June, who hears the cry and overpowers Roon's minions. June makes a crashing entrance through the roof of the mall, revealing herself to her friends in the process. A fight ensues which becomes similar to the battle between June's ancestor and Auntie Roon 400 years prior. Roon's lizard-monster knocks Juniper down but Monroe runs there again to the rescue, banishing the monster as well as Roon and her fish. June rises up to her friends praising her but Jasmine appears beside her and tells June that they must take it back. June pleads with her because it would make her life so much easier and less weird, but Jasmine explains that Roon took down the veil so it needs to be un-done. June reluctantly complies and just asks what they need to do now. They summon the elders of magic After the summoning ceremony, time is re-wound to the moment before June and friends over-hear the band album announcement. The only ones to notice are June, Ray Ray and Monroe, as things start to carry out the same way. June shuts down the radio and asks her friends if they would like to watch something on pay-per-view. Credits Clip Auntie Roon and the monsters who summoned her are in Banishment Court, sentenced to a life on a farm. This turns out to be a real farm. Auntie comments that she would have preferred being eaten. Characters In order of appearance: *Auntie Roon *Unnamed Te Xuan Ze *Monroe *Jasmine Lee *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray Lee *10th level Warlock *Pus Goblin *Antelope Snake *Jody Irwin *Ophelia Ramírez *Roger Radcliffe *Dennis Lee *Magical Elders Gallery Juniperleeancestor.jpg Txz closeup1.png Txz closeup2.png Txz sword.png Txz disk1.png Txz disk2.png RoonYoungsurprise1.png RoonYoungsurprise2.png Txz book auntie.png DingDongtheWitch.png Auntieroons1.png|Roon confused about the "boon". Fish roon.jpg|Roon's flying shark. Aunty Roon.png|Roon and her army of flying securitos trolls. RoonS1.png|Auntie Roon glowers over a mall-full of kids triumphantly. 07wesummontheelders.png|Ah-Mah telling June that they have to summon the elders. summoningtheelders_ddtwid.png|Juniper and Ah-mah summoning the elders. Mallsummoning.gif|Turning back time at the mall. 07banishmentcourt.png|Banishment Court - Outside of Time Farm.png|Roon, her shark and the demons at the "farm". Trivia * The title is a parody on the song, Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead from The Wizard of Oz ''movie. *The episode takes place in the same Mall/Museum where Khommen Ghetit's first appearanceI've Got My Mummy on My Mind and My Mind on My Mummy in Orchid Bay took place. This makes the episode the second appearance of the Orchid Bay Mall Museum. *Jody, Ophelia, and Roger discover that Juniper is a Te Xuan Ze and are in awe of her, but Juniper and Jasmine summon the elders, in order to undo the damage of Auntie Roon's actions (such as un-lifting the veil) by turning back time itself. *This is the first time the Magical Elders have a bigger role in the series. *Auntie Roon's famous quote, "I'll get you, Te Xuan Ze and your little dog, too!" is a reference to The Wicked Witch of the West's quote from Frank L. Baum's book ''Wizard of Oz, which can be seen referenced throughout the show in many episodes. *During the summoning of the Magical Elders, eight wavy wisps can be seen appearing and rotating around June and Jasmine. These are presumably the spirits of the eight elders.Every Witch Way But Loose - the first visual appearance of the Magical Elders *'Ending Tagline': "I wish she would stop calling us 'girls'." - Auntie Roon's hired troll References Category:Episodes Category:Lore Category:Villain Debut Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Magical Elders Category:Location Return Category:Spoiler content